


Micah Bell Big Sexie

by cowboyez37



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyez37/pseuds/cowboyez37
Summary: idk bro im just hornie for micah bell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading my smut anywhere so like hehe also im brand spankin new to ao3 so like heheheh also also this contains sum light bondage and knifey knife shit and sum other kinda kinky shit so like hehuhuehuehueuheuheh yano hehe i guess, im also only uploading this so i can share it wiff my hornie hornie friends so liek hueuehueuhehueheheeuhuhe

"Hey, sweetheart," Micah purred as I strolled into camp that evening.

I only scoffed in response before starting towards my tent, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"To bed," I stated, pulling away.

"Hey, not so fast, darling!" he called, trailing behind me as I walked off.

"What do you want, Micah?" I asked, frustrated with his persistence.

"I want you," he said, much more serious like.

It weren't unusual for him to hit on me like this, but for some reason, this time, I got a little excited.

"W-what?" I stuttered, taking a step back as he approached me.

His face was mere inches from mine when he purred, "Come on, babe. Let's have some fun."

I had my back against a tree at this point, with Micah leaning on it with one arm.

"Alright. Fine," I stated after a moment. He looked surprised, but not displeased. He was probably pretty used to my rejections.

"Alright then!" he exclaimed before leaning in to kiss my neck.

I let out a soft moan as he bit at my neck, certainly leaving marks as he went. After a moment, he stopped and grabbed my hand to lead me to his tent.

I was almost in a daze as he grabbed my hands and tied them to a post above my head. He was in charge here and I weren't complaining.

"You look so... Perfect, all tied up like that," he admired, eyeing me like a piece of meat.

I was completely speechless, just a squirming mess craving Micah's touch. Before I knew it, he was tearing my clothes off of me and I was topless, breasts exposed. I felt so vulnerable, vulnerable in a way I never dreamed I'd let myself be in front of Micah. It was humiliating, but somehow, I loved it.

He let out a chuckle as his eyes locked onto my naked chest, rising and falling with each nervous and deep breath I took.

I bit my lip as he reached forward, cupping my tit in his cold hand and stroking my nipple with his thumb.

"I always dreamed of the day I'd be able to do this to you," he muttered before taking off my pants. "Look at you! Tied up and naked, at my disposal. I never could have imagined this. Well, I've imagined it plenty, but you know what I mean, don't you?"

I nodded, not sure how to respond, and he snickered.

"Fuck, you're... Ah, I can't stand to tease you no more," he exclaimed before finally pulling his cock out of his pants.

Surprisingly, he was... Very well endowed, to say the least. My breath hitched as he approached me and spread my legs, propping one up on a chair and the other on the night stand.

"You're so fucking wet. And for me? Tsk tsk... You're a whore, you know that?" he mocked. My eyes met him and he gave me a predatory grin. "Say it. Say that you're a whore."

"I-I'm a whore, I'm a fucking whore, Micah," I stammered, knowing I couldn't embarrass myself anymore than I already had.

"That's right, princess. And you're mine," he asserted. "You're my bitch now."

The tip of his cock was just barely pressing against my clit when he paused. He reached down towards his knife and slowly unsheathed it.

"Now don't you fucking move," he growled as he pressed the cold metal against my neck.

Before I could even comprehend the fact that he had a knife against my throat, he slammed into me, causing me to yelp. He fucked me mercilessly, and I pulled against my restraints as he went as deep as he could.

I knew everyone could hear us, but at this point, there was nothing I could do about it. I let out a loud, sharp moan as he pounded into me even harder.

"Fuck, Micah," I choked up, trying not to lean into his knife.

"Tell me how it feels," he demanded, increasing the pressure of his knife against my throat.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by an involuntary moan.

"You like it, don't you? Say it!" he barked, and I felt the sting of the knife breaking through my skin ever so slightly.

He was right. I felt disgusting for enjoying Micah's cock, but I didn't care.

"Fuck, I- yes, it... it feels great," I whimpered. My whole body ached, my legs strained and my wrists burning from the rope, but I didn't want him to stop.

"You're such a fucking whore," he growled as he pulled the knife away from my throat. He dropped it on the ground and replaced it with his hand, choking me as he fucked me harder.

I began to feel that warm sensation building up in my gut and I knew I was close to my climax.

"Micah, I think-" I started, but he cut me off with a slap to the face.

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped. He dropped his head and leaned into me, going harder and faster. I could tell he was getting close too.

I could feel that wave of pleasure coming over me as my legs began to tremble. The rope was cutting through my wrists and I bit my lip so hard it began to bleed as I felt myself going over the edge.

"Oh god, I can't- fuck, fuck, fuck," I groaned as he kept fucking me through my own orgasm. I melted where I stood, my legs giving out and my arms relaxing, and he kept going until I felt him spill into me, shouting profanities.

"My god, you are... something special, my girl," he praised as he fell back to the ground after finishing.

I was still tied up, legs spread and heaving for air, and he just sat on the ground staring at me. I looked down to see myself bright red, throbbing and dripping. My hips were red where he was gripping me and I knew it'd leave a mark the next day.

After a moment of him eyeing me, he stood up and approached me again. I was still insanely sensitive when he glided his fingers over my pussy, causing my breath to hitch.

He pulled his fingers up, covered in a mixture of our fluids, and held them to my face.

"Open up, sweetheart," he taunted before shoving them in my mouth. I gagged as his fingers hit the back of my throat and he chuckled in response.

"God, we oughta do this more often," he said, cutting me loose from my restraints. I collapsed to the ground, my legs too weak to stand, and he pulled me up onto his cot and tossed me my clothes.

"Get dressed. Wouldn't want anyone else thinking they can have ya, now, would we?"


	2. Uh Micah Bell Still Big Sexie???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmicah bell.. im still hornie for him..... n i decided i'd continue my first bit heheueheueh....... i guess micah and this unnamed person he's bangin are just gonna bang a lot now huh!!! maybe try some new things huh!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep.. its twue..... im still hornie for micah........ enjoy i guess heueheueh

Ever since that evening with Micah, I could feel every gang member's eyes on me wherever I went. I knew they all knew. There was no way they didn't. Nobody acknowledged it, which weren't a surprise considering everyone's done something at least as bad, but I was still embarrassed.

Not even Micah said anything, though he gave me lots of looks from across camp that said "I won't forget", until one evening when he had the chance to approach me.

"Hey, sweetheart," he purred, grabbing me by the hip.

"Hey, Micah," I muttered awkwardly, looking at my feet. It was the first time we'd really spoken since then, as we'd both been busy, and I still weren't sure how I felt.

"What're you up to?" he asked, taking a swig from his beer.

"Just... minding my business, I guess. Why?"

"Hmm, well... I just can't stop thinkin' about you, darlin'." His warm breath in my ear sent a shiver down my spine. "How's about you and I have a little more fun tonight?"

I bit my lip and looked up at him, not wanting to seem too eager, but eager was I. I gave him a nod, trying to suppress a giddy smile, and he kissed me on the forehead.

As Micah took my hand to lead me back to his tent, Arthur walked by and gave us a disapproving look. It kinda stung, coming from Arthur, but I didn't really care. Arthur could suck it up.

"You gotta problem, cowpoke?" Micah hissed at Morgan.

"Not at all. Just keep it down, will ya?" Arthur chuckled, causing my cheeks to burn red.

After pulling me into his tent, Micah quickly shut the opening behind us and took his knife out.

"Let's get them clothes off of ya," he said, bringing his knife to the neck of my shirt. He ripped through it in seconds, leaving me in just my jeans.

Placing his hand on the back of my neck, he pushed me forward onto the table and pulled my ass up towards him before dropping my jeans to the floor.

"How is it you look great in every position I put you in?" he admired, placing a hand on either side of my ass.

I yelped when he unexpectedly slapped my ass, most definitely leaving a red handprint, and he chuckled in response.

With my face down on the table, I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could hear the sound of him fiddling with his belt buckle.

"Come on, Micah," I begged. "I can't wait no more!"

I was getting more excited the longer he took, and he laughed at my desperate state.

"You're such a whore," he said, trailing his hand along the curve of my ass before slapping it again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind went blank the second he slipped his fingers inside of me. I felt him curling his fingers against my sensitivity and I let out soft moans with each movement.

After a moment, he stopped to pull his pants down, ready to please himself.

I gasped as he shoved himself into me with no hesitation, making no effort to be careful.

His hands were on my hips, his fingers digging into my skin, as he fucked me over that table so hard I knew I'd have bruises on my thighs the next day.

One of his hands worked its way up my spine and to the back of my head, where he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my face up from the table.

I propped myself up onto my elbows, moaning loudly as Micah pushed himself deeper inside of me.

"Does it feel good, you little slut?" he hissed as he shoved my face back down onto the table.

My brain was too clouded with pleasure to process his question fully, and all I could let out was a hushed "mmhm."

His movements were so erratic yet so perfect, always hitting me in the most sensitive spots and leaving me putty in his hands.

Before too long, I felt that familiar sensation building up in my gut and I knew I was close.

"Micah, Micah, fuck," I muttered. "I can't- I think I'm... I'm close."

"Me too, sweetheart."

He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around my stomach, using his other arm to support himself, and he picked up the pace. His movements became sloppy and hastened as he began grunting profanities, undoubtedly on the edge of his orgasm.

I could feel his heavy, ragged breathing on the back of my neck as he buried his face in my shoulder, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Oh god, I'm- fuck, fuck, Micah, fuck," I moaned as I reached my climax, losing all sense of reality. He kept fucking me hard, even after my arms and legs began to buckle under my weight, threatening to give way any second, and soon I felt him spilling into me.

"Oh my- ah, fuck," he groaned, holding himself inside of me as he finished.

When he finally pulled out and let go of me, I dropped myself face down on the table and heaved for air.

I could hear his heavy breathing from behind me, along with his belt buckle jingling, but I didn't have the energy to turn and look at him.

"Shit," I heard Micah say.

"Hm?"

"Well, I was gonna tell you to get dressed, but I realize now that your shirt's in two pieces."

"Shit," I said, flipping myself over and standing up. My knees buckled under my weight and I felt almost dizzy, so I flopped myself onto his cot.

"How's about you stay with me tonight, huh? Maybe then we can have a little fun first thing in the morning, too," he suggested with a playful smile.

I was pleased at the idea, especially considering that I didn't feel like walking across camp at all, clothed or not.

"Fine. But you owe me a new shirt, Micah Bell."


End file.
